


In another universe

by SEETVerse



Series: Persona Series [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Mementos (Persona 5), Other, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEETVerse/pseuds/SEETVerse
Summary: In another universe, Akira and Ren co-exist.In another universe, HE will remain alive.(Female Akira Kurusu)Trio: Ren Amamiya, Akira Kurusu, Goro Akechi





	In another universe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, please bear with me. This is gonna be my first fanfiction after four long years. . . I hope you'll enjoy this journey!

<strike> _ **—but if my voice is reaching you—** _ </strike>  
  
<strike> _ **—you—must—** _ </strike>

* * *

  
  
[ 0 4 / 0 9 ]  
  
"Ah!" Akira let out a yelp as she woke up from her dream. Or daydream? She doesn't know. . .  
  
She sighed as she rested her back on the door of the train that is moving. She's on her way to a man named. . . Sorito? Sowejo? Sojubo? Sojojo? So–what? Ah, whatever, the start of his name is 'So' and his last name is—  
  
"Sakura." She mumbled and glanced at her feet — or shoe —. Thankfully, the train isn't that much crowded this day.  
  
_[Yongen-Jaya, to the passengers who'll exit the train—]_  
  
_Finally, _Akira thought, _I'm here._  
  
The only problem? She doesn't know this place that much. . .

* * *

  
  
After a few minutes of walks, talks, and all the other stuff that you need to do in order to go to the place where you should go, she finally arrived to the Sakura-san's workplace.  
  
"LeBlanc. . ." Akira mumbled and gulped.  
  
_This is it huh. ._ .  
  
When she was about to knock, the door suddenly opened, making her squeak in surprise.  
  
There, she saw a boy about her age, has the same black hair she has (hers are darker though. . .), has steelish-black eyes (hers are. . . shadow-gray?), and. . . also has glasses (yep, she has glasses too).  
  
_Is this boy her twin or something?_  
  
". . .ah," Was what the boy only uttered, "Akira. . . correct?"  
  
"Y – Yes!" She managed to answer what he asked. The boy smiled warmly in response.  
  
"The name's Ren," He introduced himself, "Well. . . I was about to wait for you at the station—"  
  
"Oi, what's the ruckus?" Then a man in pink (with an apron) now appeared, then he noticed her, "Oh. . . you're here."  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued; Akira took this as a chance to introduce herself.  
  
"A-Ahm, I – M - My name's Akira Kurusu! Nice to meet you, uhm, Ren, and S – Sir!" She bowed politely to the two of them. The man in pink blinked while Ren simply stared at Akira.  
  
". . .come in."

* * *

  
  
_Oh wow, there's. . . a basement or underground room._ . . Akira thought as the man – Sojiro (she'll remember it now), led her to the basement (or underground) room.  
  
Ren is now in his room – or. . . at the attic which is his room.  
  
Akira concluded that this will be her room then. . .  
  
"This is your room," Okay, she already knew that, "It's not that 'roomy', but I suppose you can make a way to make this roomy," She just nodded as Sojiro continued, "Maybe the other kid can help you if he wants to. Also," Akira looked at Sojiro, he is also looking at her too, "I got the gist of your situation."  
  
That made her look down to her shoes once again.  
  
Sojiro didn't mind her act of nervousness though, "You are walking home in the middle of the night when a man suddenly wants to hit on you, correct?" Akira didn't answer, "But when you defended yourself, you ended up injuring him, then you got sued." At this moment, Sojiro shook his head and sighed, "This is what you get for traveling in the middle of the night. Girls like you should be at their house at that time."  
  
Akira just blinked while still looking down. Sojiro's eyes softened a bit but remained a strict appearance.  
  
"I'll go work upstairs. Don't try and do anything shady, alright?" Sojiro said to Akira, who finally looked up to him.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Akira answered in a hushed tone but in a volume that Sojiro can still hear it. So he went upstairs to his Cafe.  
  
After a minute, somebody entered again.  
  
It was Ren.  
  
"Uh," He started looking around, "Would you. . . like some help?"  
  
Akira nodded.

* * *

  
  
After a few hours of cleaning, (Ren said this is much dirtier than the attic), Sojiro went downstairs again.  
  
"Wow. . . so. . . clean," Sojiro mumbled as he looked around, then looked at the two teens, "I'm going back to my house, you already know what to do right?" He said to Ren, who nodded as an answer, "Okay, then. Remember to be early tomorrow, we' all go to Shujin to introduce the two of you. I'll go now."  
  
Then he was gone as soon as he's done with his business.  
  
"Uhm," She started, looking to Ren, who's looking at her too, "W – What year are you in?"  
  
"Second year," Ren answered, "You?"  
  
"Same as you," Akira said and flashed a smile, "Nice meeting you, Ren-san!"  
  
"Just call me, Ren," He suggested and flashed a smile too, "But. . . you're not my long lost twin sister, right?" He joked.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so," Akira answered seriously.  
  
". . .it's a joke, Akira."  
  
"Ah."

* * *

  
  
When it's finally late (for her, it's only 9pm), Akira decided to go to bed.  
  
But before sleeping, she checked her phone for something.  
  
"Huh," She mumbled, staring at the weird app, "I don't remember downloading this. . ."  
  
She stared at it for a moment. After a few seconds, she decided to delete it then sleep.

* * *

  
  
[ 0 4 / 1 0 ]  
  
"Ugh, this sucks!" Akira muttered as she was doing the button on her blazer. . . but. . .  
  
"I never asked for this. . ._ big things_. . ." She said as she silently complained how _big_ her _things_ is.  
  
_Ugh, my next problem is the stockings. . . my butt. . ._  


* * *

  
  
Before going to the Cafe part of the building, or house, or. . .whatever, Akira decided to go to Ren first.  
  
Not actually go to Ren but—  
  
"Ren?" She semi-shouted from the bottom part of the stairs, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes!" He answered from above.  
  
"Okay!" She answered back and went to the Cafe part of the building.  
  
"Good, you're awake," Sojiro said without looking at her, "Where's the other kid?"  
  
"Uhm, still upstairs. . ." She answered, Sojiro turned to her direction and signalled to sit, and she did.  
  
"Eat up, I don't want you and the other kid to starve." Sojiro said as Ren arrived at the scene, "You there, sit and eat."  
  
There are no room for complaints, and they do want breakfast; so they did what Sojiro told them to do.  
  
"After eating," The two's attention went to Sojiro again, "Meet me outside."  
  
The two nodded in unison.

* * *

  
  
Sojiro has a car, and when he signalled the two of them to come inside, both of them went for the back seat.  
  
"Are you two kids seriously going to seat there? One of you kids should be here infront. I'm not your driver," Sojiro grumbled; the two looked at each other.  
  
"You should seat there," Ren said to Akira.  
  
"Uh, nope, I think you should sit there," Akira disagreed.  
  
Ren was about to argue back when Sojiro faked a cough, so he sighed and complied to what Akira said. He sat at the passenger seat.  
  
"Your school's in the Aoyama district; in order to go there, transfer to Ginza line once you've arrived in Shibuya Station," Sojiro explained further more to the two how to get to Shujin. Also said that they should behave and live an 'honest' or 'normal' high school life.

* * *

  
  
"—and Sakura-san, please make sure that these two won't—"  
  
_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,_ Akira thought to herself, not listening to the principal anymore. She was first amused by what the Principal looks like, but that amusement turned to annoyance because of what's coming out of his mouth.  
  
"As for the uniform," Akira's attention went back to the Principal, who was eyeing her, much to her discomfort, "Uniform must be worn with dignity, and. . . as long as you keep it clean and proper, I'll let that slide."  
  
_What the fuck?_ Ren realized what Principal Kobayakawa was saying.  
  
Akira felt more uncomfortable (and annoyed) than ever.  
  
Thankfully, the teacher beside him – Kawakami, spoke up, "Your adviser wants me to give this to you too," She handed Akira her ID. Kawakami then looked at the two of them, "Tomorrow, go to the faculty office so that I can show you to your rooms, okay?"  
  
Then she complained about Ren being in her class and also why Akira is going to be one of her 'responsibilities' too. Just as when the two started to feel more unwelcomed, Sojiro got the hint and told the two that if they're finished they will leave now.  
  
They did.  
  
"Ugh, what a 'principal' he is. . ." Sojiro grumbled and turned to Akira, "I'm sorry we couldn't leave earlier. I know you know what he's talking about. . ."  
  
Akira only nodded and looked at her shoes for the ninth time this day.  
  
Ren reacted nothing, but he's annoyed too.  
  
"They're treating you two like a nuisance even though you were trying to be polite. I guess that's what it means to have a record. . . It will follow you everywhere. . ." Sojiro sighed, "If you got expelled, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"  
  
The two nodded. Sojiro sighed once more, mumbling about why he took these two in.  
  
Ren and Akira just looked at each other and slightly shrugged.

* * *

  
  
"Damn traffic," Sojiro grumbled again, then the radio says the reason why.  
  
_[Another accident has happened with the subways today, the—]_  
  
"Another accident, huh," Sojiro mumbled, then decides to strike up a conversation with the two, "So, how was it? The school, think you can manage?"  
  
"We'll see," Ren answered.  
  
"I – I think so. . ." Akira stammered.  
  
An uncomfortable silence went through the three of them, then Akira remembered what Sojiro was mumbling earlier.  
  
"Uhm, Sir?" Akira called Sojiro, who turned his attention to her, "May I ask. . . why you took us in?"  
  
Ren raised both of his eyebrows, A great question, Akira. I want to know too. . .  
  
"Well," Sojiro started, "I was asked to do it and I just. . . happened to agreed to it. . ." He continued, "I've already been paid for it too, after all."  
  
The two teens did not uttered another word when Sojiro answered Akira. Instead, they just listened to whatever the radio is saying.

* * *

  
  
"Did you ask for me? Is it a case?"  
  
"Not quite. I want your opinion on something."  
  
"Sure, your judgement is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all."  
  
"Conveyor belt only."  
  
"Aw. . ."

* * *

  
  
"Damn, to think there would be that much traffic. . . What a waste of time. . ." Sojiro grumbled, "I wasn't able to open the cafe, too. . ."  
  
Ren decided to sit on the single chair, while Akira remained standing. Looking like they're waiting for another order to be commanded.  
  
"Oh right," Sojiro brought out two notebooks, then gave it to the two, "It's a diary. Make sure you write on it."  
  
Akira blinked as she stared at the diary.  
  
"You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular," Sojiro continued, "Besides following the law, that is." He said as he said his reasons to why they needed to write something there everyday.  
  
Then someone called him, making him leave, but of course, warning them first not to do anything stupid or shady, and saying that they should sleep now because there's school tomorrow.  
  
When Sojiro left, the two decided to go to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

  
  
A sigh escaped from Akira's lips as she collapsed herself on the bed.  
  
_What a rough day,_ She thought.  
  
Then she remembered the blazer; she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with that principal anyway. . ." She mumbled, "It's not my fault you didn't asked for my size before giving me the uniform. . . even my skirt looks so small. . ."  
  
Another sigh, then she had an idea.  
  
She went upstairs, when she arrived, she heard the bells jingling as Ren went inside.  
  
"Where did you go?" Akira asked him curiously.  
  
"Sojiro forgot to flip the sign," Ren answered, his hands in his pockets again, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uhm. . ." She suddenly felt shy when she remembered why she went here, "I. . . uhm. . ."  
  
Ren just stared at her, waiting to compose herself.  
  
"Do you have a. . . uhm. . ."  
  
"A?"  
  
"A-An extra blazer?" Akira finally said as she looked down once again.  
  
"Extra blazer. . ." Ren pondered for a bit, "I might have one. Do you want me to give it to you?"  
  
Akira brightened up, "Really? Thank you!"  
  
"On one condition," Ren said, smirking to himself.  
  
"What is it?" Akira asked innocently.  
  
"Can I call you 'Li'l Sis'?" Ren requested. Akira blinked, frowned a bit, then sighed.  
  
"...fine."  
  
"Then we have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, how did it go? Short chapters first before ascending to longer ones! I'm excited for long chapters!


End file.
